Flash: The Scarlet Speedster (Season 1)
Flash: The Scarlet Speedster is a Lego stopmotion series created by YouTube user AckarProductions5. It centers around the DC Comics character the Flash as he fights crime in Central City. Premise On the 18th anniversary of his mother's murder, a young man named Barry Allen is involved in a freak accident giving him super speed. Wanting to take his life in a different direction, Barry decides to fight crime as The Flash so he can prevent people from suffering the same fate as his mother. Cast Joseph Teddick (AckarProductions5) - Barry Allen (8 episodes) Audrey Bacon - Iris West (8 episodes) HutchProDucktions - Joe West (7 episodes) Forrest Forte - Eric Thawne (7 episodes) Matthew J. Cuff - Henry Allen (6 episodes) Melissa "Mippa" Sternenberg - Patty Spivot (6 episodes) Alex Justice - Wally West (5 episodes) Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 "Purpose" Release Date: October 12, 2014 Eighteen years after his mother's murder, Barry Allen is still trying to prove his father innocent. Barry is involved in a freak accident giving him enhanced speed and a new purpose in life. When his childhood friend George "Digger" Harkness is suddenly wanted in Central City, Barry wonders how long his happiness can last. JU Timeline: January 22, 1996 | January 22, 2014 | February 22 - 23, 2014 | March 2, 2014 Introducing Characters: Barry Allen, George Harkness, Nora Allen, Henry Allen, Iris West, Patty Spivot, Joe West, Jay Garrick, Doctor Fate Episode 2 "Commitment" Release Date: September 9, 2015 A S.T.A.R. Labs scientist is captured by the mercanary Deadshot. Once the story hits the news about the scientist being missing for one week, Barry goes in to investigate as the Flash. Barry and Iris start having relationship problems due to Barry's lack of commitment to her and increased commitment to his crime fighting life. Reluctantly, Barry decides to go to his father for help. JU Timeline: '''April 28 - 29, 2014 '''Introducing Characters: Eric Thawne, Silas Stone, The Thinker, BX39 Episode 3 "Cold War" Release Date: January 10, 2016 After The Flash continues to take down Len Snart's men, Snart decides to take action against the speedster. Barry and Eric work towards making a scientific breakthrough at S.T.A.R Labs. However, Barry continues to have trouble with Iris, this time keeping her out of harms way. JU Timeline: '''June 14 - 15, 2014 '''Introducing Characters: Mick Rory, Ray Palmer, Leonard Snart Episode 4 "Pethoric Animalia" Release Date: May 29, 2016 After Barry learns deep secrets about his origin and the very world itself, Eric and Barry get into an argument about Barry's lack of trust. Life get's more difficult once Iris’s nephew, Wally West, goes missing when Barry was tasked with watching him. Luckily, the vigilante from Bludhaven, Nightwing, may have some answers for Barry. JU Timeline: '''June 15 - 16, 2014 '''Introducing Characters: Kirk Langstrom, Slade Wilson, Trigon, John Constantine, Wally West, Reverse Flash Episode 5 "Half of a Man" Release Date: June 30, 2017 Barry continues to train Wally with his newfound powers while trying to move on following his breakup with Iris. Star football player Victor Stone is involved in a freak accident. Barry figures out alarming new details about the mole at STAR Labs. JU Timeline: '''July 31, 2014 | November 30, 1996 '''Introducing Characters: '''Victor Stone '''Episode 6 "He Who Pulls the Strings" Release Date: 2016 Coming soon... JU Timeline: '''September 19, 2014 '''Introducing Characters: Episode 7 "Revolution" Release Date: 2016 Coming soon... JU Timeline: 'September 19, 2014 '''Introducing Characters: ' '''Episode 8 "Percussit Bis" Release Date: 2016 Coming soon... JU Timeline: '''October 3, 2014 '''Introducing Characters: